This invention relates generally to the field of dispensing liquids and more particularly to a reusable pressurizable container for dispensing various liquid chemicals.
The agriculture industry uses a great deal of chemicals in many applications. Farm chemicals cover a wide spectrum ranging from fungicides that are used to treat seed before planting to herbicides that are highly diluted with water and applied directly by spraying the plants. The environmental push in the last few years has lead to many changes in the methods used for transporting, mixing and storing these often times highly toxic chemicals.
The most widely used method of transporting and storing these chemicals has been the use of disposable plastic cans or jugs ranging in size from one to five gallons. With the wide use of farm chemicals the number of plastic containers that a farmer must dispose of can create an enormous burden on the farmer as well as the environment. In certain states farmers may be required to clean these plastic containers which can result in spillage and exposure of the toxic chemicals to the farmer and the environment as well as adding another job to the farmers schedule creating a loss of valuable time during an extremely busy portion of the year. Other states go even further in regulating the disposal of these empty chemical containers by requiring that farmers return the clean containers to the chemical dealer for disposal.
The usual method of dispensing chemicals from jugs is to remove the cap and simply pour out the desired amount of chemical. This method of dispensing chemicals often results in direct spillage of the concentrated chemical on the farmer or his equipment. These chemicals are highly toxic and the effects of these small spills is certainly serious.
Still another method of transporting and dispensing farm chemicals is through the use of large returnable containers or caddies often made of plastic. These caddies range in size from fifty to two hundred gallons. Although these caddies solve the problem of disposal found in the smaller jugs they are extremely hard to handle and require the use of a mechanical lift to load and unload them from transport vehicles.
A third type of container is the steel or aluminum keg these are often in the ten to twenty gallon size and can be cumbersome and heavy when full of liquid.
For the foregoing reasons, it was desired to design a new reusable chemical dispensing system that is easily handled by a single person, is relatively spill free and lastly inexpensive to manufacture. It was also desirable to have a new liquid dispenser that could be used in other industries such as the medical field where the container could be used to hold and dispense medical chemicals. This container could also be used to dispense cleaning chemicals as well as automotive fluids. In short this container can be used in almost any field that requires a low cost means of handling and safely dispensing bulk quantities of liquid.